


Costume Party

by TheFrenchiestLlama



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I can't write smut so I don't, M/M, it's them halloweeny times again, peter is my favorite bisexual child, so theyre wearing costumes in this one, wade is both confident and insecure i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrenchiestLlama/pseuds/TheFrenchiestLlama
Summary: a game of spin the bottle goes very well for Peter Parker.





	

The room was smoky and lit with eerie multicolored lights. It was a poor excuse for a Halloween party, but Tony had suggested that he go to more parties, and Peter would do anything to impress him. Now, he was huddled in the corner in his shitty Deadpool cosplay, feeling crappy and nursing a watered down solo cup of beer.  
That was when he saw, from across the room, another partygoer in an extremely flattering cosplay of Spiderman (aka Peter himself). Whoever this guy was, he seemed to be the life of the party. He was currently doing a keg stand in the center of the room, a clot of cheering people gathered around him. Once he’d finished, some bros in matching superman outfits turned him back upright. Once standing, he lifted his arm triumphantly in the air and screamed; “NOW WILL SOMEBODY GET ME SOME FUCKING CANDY!”   
Peter giggled a little throughout this whole ordeal but eventually just went back to brooding in the corner.  
That was until some unknown Black Cat cosplayer pulled him by his phony cardboard katanas into a game of spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven.   
Peter stared down slightly drunkenly at the beer bottle on the floor.   
“Are we seriously going to do this?” he asked the group gathered around it. “What are we, middle schoolers?” That was when he glimpsed the well costumed Spiderman cosplayer across the circle and shut himself up.  
The first spin sent the Black Cat and a Hulk into a nearby closet. What came after was seven minutes of them making fake whooping and orgasm noises which ended with them coming out giggling and looking like they hadn’t done a single thing.  
The next spin landed on the Spiderman cosplayer, a fact that gave Peter butterflies. The spin after that seemed to go round and round forever and ever, until it landed on… the busty Mystique sitting next to him. What he felt was a mixture of disappointment and relief until he saw the faux Spiderman nudge the bottle so it was pointing at Peter himself. He saw the other Spiderman put a finger to his lips and wink. Peter felt himself begin to sweat.  
The other more-than-a-little-drunk partygoers giggled as the other Spiderman led Peter into the closet forcefully by his wrist.  
They were only in the closet for a second before it started to feel muggy. Peter felt uncomfortable but powered through.  
“Well” he said, his voice cracking slightly. “Should we take our masks of?” despite how confident he’d been outside, the other Spiderman seemed uncomfortable at this question. It took him a couple seconds to respond. “Um…sure.” There was something about that voice…  
When Peter saw who was under the mask, not even his own shitty mask could hide his surprise and dismay. Wade smiled a smile that stretched all the way across his scarred face. “Hey, Peter.” The nervousness in his voice had dissipated. Peter was still frozen with shock.  
“I have to say.” Continued Wade, “I was awfully flattered when I saw your costume.”  
Peter’s eyebrows jumped. “You knew it was me?” he said, his voice cracking once again. Wade rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um, yeah.”  
There was silence in the dark and humid closet for a couple seconds. Then, Wade piped up.   
“Look, Peter. We can leave if you feel uncomfortable.” His hand started to move towards the door knob, but Peter grabbed it.  
“But we don’t…have to leave yet, if it’s all the same to you.” Peter didn’t want to do the cheesy thing, looking deeply into Wade’s eyes and such, so he decided to take charge, squeezing his eyes shut in wary anticipation.  
He ripped off his mask and gripped Wade’s shoulders, pulling their chests and their lips together. Peter felt Wade’s shoulders relax after a couple seconds and lean into the kiss. Peter would’ve thought that Wade’s scars would’ve felt strange on his lips, but here it felt totally natural. Although he’d totally never wondered about it, Wade was actually an exceptionally good kisser, and suddenly Peter felt ashamed of his amateurism.   
After what felt like way too little time, they pulled apart. Wade looked down at Peter, their height difference suddenly painfully obvious, and then he looked down at the spider emblem on his own chest, and then back up at Peter. His eyes were suggestive, but Peter was way ahead of him.*

*THIS IS AS A FAR AS I GOT BECAUSE IF I WROTE ANY MORE I WOULD FEEL DIRTY SO JUST IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN YOUR OWN DAMN MIND.


End file.
